chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-14: The Royal Sword
|gold = 2800 2900 3200 |exp = 1200 1280 1360 }} Part 1/4 Einslotte [ We won’t let you come one step forward! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] -- Einslotte strikes down the monster leader -- Dannady [ Commander! You’re exposed! Take up a rear position and let us handle these guys. ] Einslotte [ Never! Deserting the battlefield would devastate morale! Knights, with me! ] Wayne [ Just this once, you need to listen! ...Commander! ] Dannady [ Grooaaaahh...! Let’s send these dogs back to the gates of hell! ] Lephret [ The Black Army won’t take one step closer to the Capital! ] Rowendia [ I've had enough of these fiends! ] Symphonia [ Fight on, friends! The Holy Capital is depending on us! ] Roy [ The fools fight like they’re possessed! We can’t let them fall! Onward, soldiers! ] Johan [ Our fate is in God’s hands. But I never imagined sitting on the sidelines! ] ---- Juliana [ What’s your problem?! Don’t tell me you’ll cower there till the battle is over? ] Knight [ B-But... Well, it’s just-- ] Juliana [ Afraid, huh? Well, before you think of hiding, take a good look at him. ] ---- Einslotte [ Back, fiends! ] Monster [ ...! ] -- Einslotte cuts down monster after monster -- Einslotte [ Do not give in to fear! The Capital needs us! We are the peoples’ hope! ] Einslotte [ Rise for your country, your families, friends, and the fallen at the Royal Capital! ] Einslotte [ Know that you fight for future generations! For peace and prosperity! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Einslotte [ These foul monsters must never take what is rightfully ours! ] -- Another monster leader falls by Einslotte's hands -- ---- Juliana [ Tell me. Why did you become a knight? Hmm? ] Knight [ I... I... ] Part 2/4 Wayne [ Commander! Get back and catch your breath! ] Einslotte [ Back off, Wayne! They don’t know when to stop, and neither do I! ] Wayne [ With no sword? Get a hold of yourself! I’ll haul you off myself if you refuse again! ] Einslotte [ My sword...? Where’d it go?! So embarrassing, I hadn't even realized... ] Hero hold them off. Einslotte [ I’m in your debt. I won’t be long. ] a moment and clear your head. Einslotte [ It may be for the best. I'm in your debt. ] Wayne [ Commander, let us handle this! ] Einslotte [ Don’t go and get yourself killed, you hear?! ] Wayne [ Once his blood boils, it’s all tunnel vision. He’ll never change. ] Phoena [ Thank goodness he knows when to heed good advice. I admire him in a way. ] Wayne [ If he never listened, he simply couldn't be a commander. ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Wayne [ Argh! Since I watch his back, I never get to give him a piece of my mind! ] Part 3/4 Juliana [ Here’s some water. ] Einslotte [ I’ll take that as a hint that you want me to drink it. ] Juliana [ Is it safe to ask if you’ve cooled down any? ] Einslotte [ Yes, it’s safe. Wayne saw to that with a few choice harsh words. ] Juliana [ I’ll take that as a sign that you’re going to be okay. Now, take this. ] Einslotte [ But, isn’t this your...? ] Juliana [ You need one. And what better than my father’s sword? But lose it, and you’re dead! ] Einslotte [ Are you sure I should be the one to wield this...magnificent sword? ] Juliana [ Better you than me. At least you can get some use out of it. ] Einslotte [ It would be my honour to wield this on the battlefield. ] Knight A [ Commander! We’re with you! ] Knight B [ We will fight by your side, for our future! ] Einslotte [ Brothers... I am honored by your conviction. ] Juliana [ That’s more like it! Looks like we've got a chance! I’ll give my all too! ] ---- Monster Leader [ ...! ] Wayne [ RAAAAAGH! ] -- Wayne cuts down a monster leader -- Wayne [ Captain, how long can you hold them off? ] Pirika [ We’re hanging by a thread here! ] Wayne [ Hanging by a thread is still hanging in there. Keep it up! ] Pirika [ How about you, Wayne? ] Wayne [ Me? You should have seen me at the battle for the Royal Capital! ] Einslotte [ Wayne! Hero! Did you miss me? ] Wayne [ I take it that you cooled off some. ] Einslotte [ I hope I didn't cause too much trouble, Wayne. ] Wayne [ Think nothing of it. We both have our roles to play, and I played mine. ] Einslotte [ Then it is time I played mine! ] Einslotte [ Knights! Victory is upon us! We will live to see another day! ] [ Yeah! ] Part 4/4 Einslotte [ I see. So you won’t stop by the Capital before resuming your journey. ] Phoena [ We have unfinished business, so here is where we must part ways, Commander. ] Einslotte [ Thank you for all your support. ] Phoena [ I look forward to the day we meet in Royal Capital. ] Einslotte [ As do I, Phoena. Now...where is Juliana? ] Juliana [ *Gulp* ] Einslotte [ So it’s true you don’t plan to return...to the Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ Afraid so. Louise will hate me, but I’m needed elsewhere. ] Einslotte [ If revenge is on your mind, I have no qualms dragging you back home myself. ] Juliana [ Of course not! Revenge would be nice...but the Black Army comes first. ] Juliana [ And that’s when I realized, playing regent in the city won’t further that goal. ] Juliana [ I will join the Volunteer Army. You don’t need to worry about me--I won’t overdo it. ] Juliana [ Besides, I promised Louise I would. ] Einslotte [ Your Majesty, as a knight of the realm, I will climb the tallest mountain for you. ] Juliana [ Thank you. But for now, please help Louise. I'm certain she'll be fine by your side. ] Juliana [ ...Oh! Also, there’s this small promise I made to the 17 clerics. ] Einslotte [ Sorry, Your Majesty, I don’t understand. ] Juliana [ Einslotte, you are to rule the Holy Throne along with Louise and I. ] Einslotte [ ...Ha ha! Surely, Your Majesty is jesting. ] Juliana [ Oh? If you don’t believe me, go ask a cleric or better yet--Louise. ] Einslotte [ But how is it possible for all three of us to rule the Holy Kingdom? ] Juliana [ Because...it is. We three will carry out the duties of the Holy Throne. ] Juliana [ But until all three of us are in the city, I suppose we retain our previous titles. ] Juliana [ The situation was desperate, so Louise assumed the title while we were at war. ] Einslotte [ And will Louise stay as the face of the Holy Queen in the future? ] Juliana [ Ceremony will have to wait, but yes. The Black Army in Yggdra is more pressing. ] Einslotte [ And you? Will you resume the throne as Holy Queen as well...? ] Juliana [ Yes. I’d rather settle into this new role when this whole mess is cleared up. ] Einslotte [ Excuse me...but why did you decide all of this without me? ] Juliana [ Well, with you in that dungeon, I didn’t have much choice, did I? ] Juliana [ Look, what’s done is done, and you need to be on board. ] Juliana [ I’ve just decided! You’ll be in charge of the kingdom’s security. ] Einslotte [ ...Pleased to be aboard, Your Majesty. ] Juliana [ Thank you. Now let’s go, Commander! ] Juliana [ I have the feeling that if we stay put here, Louise will show up to chase after us. ] Juliana [ Come on. Let’s get going. You, too, Phoena! ] Phoena [ Juliana! Please wait. I don’t like to be rushed. ] ---- Einslotte [ Same old Juliana. ] Knight [ Commander, the troops are ready and awaiting your orders. ] Einslotte [ Thank you. We’ll return to the Holy Capital. Inform the troops. ] Special Quest 1: The Queen's Ascension - End